Thanks?
by PotatoChipRevolution
Summary: Just a short blurb about what happened after the little fiasco about Artie paying at Breadstix.


**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people :) I'd like to add that thanks to some reviews, I realized the mistake that it's "a dolt" not "adult". I facepalm myself for my mistake.**

**I make it a point to try and reply to all my reviewers. And thanks again for reviewing! (but some people didn't enable PM'ing I'm guessing so I couldn't reply. sadness)**

**Also (again), I don't Glee or it's characters. Tear. I'd be rolling around in money by now...or something. Who knows. **

Artie was furious. He'd really gotten Puck angry at him...over something trivial. As bad ass as dining and dashing would be, and as bad ass and cool he'd look in Brittany's eyes, he just couldn't not pay the bill. What if that waitress had a family to support? She was rather old, there may be reason why she hasn't retired. He shrugged nonchalantly. The bill was paid but he was without a ride. Puck also walked the walk apparently. It wasn't all just talk.

He had followed Santana, Brittany, and Puck out toward the parking lot. Puck pointedly looked at Artie, "I'm serious little dude. You're wheeling yourself back home for doing my "thing". Before he could go on, Artie sighed loudly and started to wheel himself in the direction of his house. Behind him, Puck looked after him suddenly feeling put out. "Eh, he deserved it?" Santana already settled herself in shotgun, not concerning herself with Wheels. Brittany bit her lip, constantly switching her gaze between the car and Artie's dissipating figure. "Uhm. Guys. This is wrong..."

Puck frowned, "Uh. So what?" He glanced over in Artie's direction, "You know, I'd get him, but he's too far off and I live in the opposite direction so...I can't." He faultered slightly not wanting to give away that he was a little concerned. He sat in the driver's seat and Santana called out, "Brit. Come on. Let's get going." Brittany bit her lip again, "You know what? I'll just go with Artie. I mean, he's about two blocks away from where I live, so it'll be fine." With that, she dashed off where Artie was headed before Santana could make a remark. Santana watched as her best friend chase after Wheels. She said in a warm tone, "Never really saw Brit ever really care about someone this much. Especially a guy. That's good for her." She pursed her lips, "Oh. Whatever. Uhm. Come on, Puckerman. Invite me over?"

Brittany cursed at the biting cold air. Why was she even wearing her Cheerios uniform? It was definitely not appropriate for a date. She probably would've had enough time to stop by home and change, but Santana was really eager about having this sort of date with Puck. She continued running toward the the direction of her home in hopes of catching up with Artie. What was wrong for actually paying after their dinner? Wasn't that...normal and...right? After a full five minutes of running, she finally saw Artie waiting for the walk signal at an intersection.

She slowed to a trot thinking she'd easily catch up when the walk signal turned on and Artie started moving again. Going for a short burst, she finally caught up and grabbed for the handles on his chair and pushed him on her own. Taken by surprise, Artie's arms flailed and a, "What the heeeeeel?" Realizing it was Brittany and not a random kidnapper with a fetish for wheelchairs, he frowned, "What do you want? Weren't you leaving with Puck and Santana?" She shrugged, pushing him to the either side of the street. She didn't stop and continued, "You know, I think they're sorry. It's just that they didn't want to look like they cared."

He softened a little, but then again, it still hurt. He sat relaxing in Brittany's presence, "Her outlook's certainly something..." He took a hold of his wheels on his own, "I'll push myself so you don't have to." Brittany argued, "But I like pushing you." He countered, "But I'd like to actually talk toward you where I can actually see you, not towards, like, the air."

Brittany smiled. This was what she liked about Artie. He was different from the other guys, they cared more about the fact that she was a cheerio and flaunted that and when they talked it was more "to" her not "with" her. Letting go, she let herself fall into a comfortable pace beside him. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, Artie asked, "Why didn't you go with them? I mean, you're probably feeling cold. I'd give you my jacket, but I'm think just your legs are cold?" He glanced at her legs, "Right?" Brittany shrugged, "It's fine. The walking's making me feel warm like I'm under a blanket with my cat laying on that." Artie made a face taking in the slightly off-beat sentence. "Cool."

Artie grimaced. He was fully conscious of the awkward silence that was coming up again. Brittany, however, hadn't noticed it as she was walking with a small bounce, her hands jammed into her Cheerios jacket. "Why was she always wearing that? The only times I've seen her out of the uniform was usually during some of our performances and for some reason during that daydream I had when I could dance." His eye widened at that recollection. "That's weird." He shook it off and was surprised that they were nearing their homes. He cleared his throat, "If you don't mind, I'll walk you home." She double-taked at him, "Walk?" He stared at her amused, "That's just how the sentence goes." Brittany smiled. She felt even warmer after his offer.

"Definitely. Thanks."

After a little while, Artie tried starting conversation again.

"Oh. By the way, thanks for walking with me even if you didn't have to."  
"I wanted to. I like you, I just wanted to talk with you."

Artie blinked. Liked? She liked him? He blinked and let it sink in.

"I like you too. You're comfortable to talk with also."

"Thanks."

"Good luck with your mash up tomorrow. I'm sure you girls will be amazing."

"Thanks Artie. Good luck with yours, too."

"Than-"

They simultaneously stopped outside of Brittany's house, both realizing the ridiculous amounts of "Thanks" they said. They shared a laugh before parting ways. Brittany shifted from side to side before blurting the word one last time, "Thanks for walking me home!" Artie smiled and nodded, "See you at school tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

Artie stopped. He was confused.

"Thanks?"


End file.
